Luke Meets Ezra
by Valkyrie-Sythe
Summary: AU where Luke Skywalker from SW: The Force Awakens, meets Ezra Bridger from SW: Rebels.


**Hi everyone! This is my first fic EVER so be gentle with me. But criticism is accepted!**

Set in The Force Awakens

Luke stared in awe at the new arrival to the fight.

A man similar in age to him. Who had long raven hair that almost look blue when the light hit it in some places, wearing painted armor on his forearms, left shoulder, chest, knees and shins.

He was standing in front of him, tall and confidently, as though he hadn't jumped in and block the red saber wielder from striking at him again. Then in the blink of an eye the mysterious blue saber wielder raised his hand and flung his opponent back with the force.

Then, to Luke's shock, he shut down his saber. He slowly held it up and shot some kind of electric blast. The dark side user was too surprise to block the shot and fell to the ground unconscious. The man turned around and Luke studied him carefully. He had the deepest electric blue eyes Luke had ever seen with two parallel scars running along his left cheek, he had tan skin and a thin Go T on his chin, wearing a sleeveless dark jacket over a pilots' suit. He was smiling at him with a confident and satisfied smirk. To Luke he looked more like a battle ready pilot.

"Who are you?" Luke asked. The man's smile turned kind and his eyes calculating. Then in a deep yet friendly voice, "Ezra. Ezra Bridger." Then motioned for him to follow.

"I'm Luke Skywalker."

They walk for a while and Luke kept thinking about Ezra's light saber. His curiosity got the best of him and asked "Are you… a Jedi?" the man never ceased his walking but looked at him over his shoulder. "Something like that." And just as Luke was about to ask what he meant, the man stopped at the entrance of an underground bunker and proceeded to unlock it and opened it.

He called out "Kanan! I'm back! And we have a guest!" it took all but 5 seconds for a deep, old, but questioning voice to respond "A guest? Who?" "No one of interest. Just letting you know!" a grumble was heard but nothing else. He followed the man inside and sat in one of the two chairs available.

When Ezra sat opposite of him Luke asked "who was that?" the simple reply was "Kanan, my master." "Master? So you are a Jedi."

"Why'd you bring me here?" he asked Ezra. "My blast only stuns." Taking his light saber off his belt and waving it lightly around. "That guy should be up and about by now. Looking for us." He put it back in its place and added, "I don't kill unless I have to."

Luke already like this man. He seemed honest about no killing and was kind. He also liked the fact he seemed to protect people like he did. Ezra continued, "If I see'm again I'll run him outta town."

"You jump into random fights often?" Luke asked jokingly. Ezra smiled and replied "Only when necessary."

"When did you become a Jedi?"

"Hmm…" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully "roughly 30, 40 years ago." In an amused but reminiscent voice. "What? But… that's not possible. All the Jedi were dead. Yoda said I was the last Jedi." Ezra's eyebrow rose in amusement. Then said "But there is another."

Luke stared in shock. Those were some of Yoda's last words to him. "How did you-" Ezra interjected "The force works in mysterious ways. Don't you agree?" Ezra held that cryptic look Yoda use to give him when he would talk in riddle while teaching him. "Yeah… but he was talking about my sister Le-" Ezra cut him off. "Leia was force sensitive, yes. But not a Jedi."

"But I'm not as, traditional, as you." He continued. "You follow the code, right? Well, I just use the force and know how to wield a saber. I keep the peace… believe in justice. But I do whatever I want really."

"What about your Master?" just as Ezra opened his mouth the voice from early spoke from the doorway "Basically the same." He walked over to the kitchen like area and poured himself something to drink. "And we both use blasters." He mentioned offhandedly.

This man looked older. Tall, with the same skin color as Ezra. His Graying hair kept back by in a low wolfs tail with a Go T similar to Ezra's, but fuller and had more stubble. It reminded him a little of Ben. His eyes were sharp but friendly, and were a stunning bright teal color.

He wore similar armor to Ezra as well, though only on his right shoulder, arm and chest. He looked more like a bounty hunter than a Jedi.

Ezra chuckled warmly and said, "Use? My laser sword IS a blaster." Kanan came up behind him and ruffled his hair. Smiling. Luke could sense the bond these two had. Strong and very fond. They seemed to live in this bunker alone together, and rarely receive visitors.

Luke wonder why. But didn't feel he should intrude on their pasts. They must stay out here for that reason. Among other reasons.

Kanan leaned on the back of Ezra's seat, took a sip of his drink and studied Luke closely. "So why did you come here?" Luke was about to respond but Ezra spoke first. "Found'em outside fighting a dark sider. So I swooped in and saved him!" he spoke smugly.

"You didn't save me! I had the situation completely under control!" he said feeling like he had been insulted.

"How did you do that?" Kanan asked. Though he already knew the answer. "Shot'm with my light blaster!" Ezra said happily.

"So you just… brought him back with you?" Ezra respond with "But he had a light saber!" as though that explained everything.

Kanan looked back at Luke "You're a Jedi?" he asked honestly curious. Luke responded happily "Yep. Like my father before me." Kanan smiled, but didn't ask about his father. "Runs in the family, huh?" Kanan took another sip of his drink. Luke responded with a smile and said, "Yeah. Just like you two."

Ezra sheepishly smiled and looked away from Kanan a little bit. For someone as old as himself Luke thought it was kind of funny to see confident Ezra, acting like a shy kid.

Kanan just kept coolly drinking his drink. Once he swallowed he said calmly "Yeah, mine is adopted though." And lightly pushed Ezra's shoulder. Ezra smile and pushed him back "You couldn't live without me."

Luke smiled at the scene. It reminded him of his time with Han and everyone. How much he cared for them and his unique bonds with each of them.

They continued to talk amongst one another. Mostly about their adventures, what they do now, and made small quips and jokes at each other. Luke had to wonder, these two were so nice and friendly… why did they live out here alone? Perhaps it's the same reason he traveled alone once the death of the Emperor was known publicly. How his father gave his life to save his.

But night fell quickly for the trio.

Ezra offered to let Luke spend the night until morning. But Luke figured he should get back to his campsite. Back to R2.

So with a friendly wave as he walked off in the direction of his camp. He realized that the whole reason he came here was to stop the dark sider from this morning from terrorizing this town. But then thought about Ezra and Kanan. This town had protectors, he needn't worry.

And he thought before he finally left for good. _'I'm not alone out here… and they are truly kind hearted people. I hope I see them again. Real soon.'_

THE END

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
